User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Thank's hood Thanks hood for helping me out with the character templates things can you help me with this one http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Patrol_Trunks and this one http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Tapion when you can of corse. If you want to... : yayz thanks again hood your good at these templates. : Cool talk box User Page Categories. Since I can't publish it cause of a "Spam Filter" won't let me, you need to remove every category except Featured Users and Awesome. Sigh, And I never do anything..... Undoing edits Stop undoing good faith edits. Adding 'Super Saiyan' and 'Saiyan' or so are not spam. I am technically talking about Leo's categories. - I said "or so" and there is nothing wrong with Supreme SSJ since it is a wiki transformation used by many people. What I mean is like "Destruction SSJ 2-4" (DSSJ is fine) and "Super awesome" and shiz like that. If it is a main category of something it is fine, but if it is like SSJ 2-5 or DSSJ 2-5 or so, remove them. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 19:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you paint a pic for me/ http://www.mariowiki.com/images/thumb/3/38/Boolossus12.png/200px-Boolossus12.png = Make Boo blue with red eyes Please. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 00:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hi hoodie i just thought i drop by & saying to you Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoodie i was just saying hi that all buddy & look i have no grammer problem anymore since i'm not using caps Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the pic, and about the badge thing, that is a wikia glitch for everyone. To me everyone has 100 badges exact, and all my same badges, just a diff rank. It is different for everyone but the same glitch. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 19:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've been experiencing pretty much the same problem, I see all my badges on all users. Powerful gohan (talk) 07:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Hoodie i'm sorry Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations AssassinHood. You are now Chat mod on my wiki. If you don't want to be a chatmoderator there i can make you to an normal user. Administrator What? I'm not adding trivia? Wait a second..... my brother must have found out my pasword....DAMMIT!!!!!!! Maijorbleachfankazisaski56 16:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Brothers are the ultimate masters of getting into other accounts. v.v Powerful gohan (talk) 09:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan So. You just let him continue to insult me?! And who might YOU be? Powerful gohan (talk) 02:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan screen shots hood can you delete thos screen shots, there getting annoying the fake ones with my avatar in it. They think screen shots cant be faked there wrong there just always agansed me. Reply the ones 6 rows down its the green screen shots there they should be there if someone didnt add more pics hopefully for some reasion i cant direct file link. thoes screenshots are fake dont beleve what thoes guys say... http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Jag förlåter dig Hood. Det var fel av mig. Men jag vill att Micheal Iron slutar kalla mig Godmodder. Han ska visa mig respekt. Jag ska inte kalla dig facist igen. Jag är hemsk ledsen. So BORED! I missed you on chat, Get back on. want to ask you something This wiki is getting demeaning, annoying, I have a lot of things to say but of corse it will end up badly so hopefully we can talk in pm privately. I want to talk to someone who understands... RE:Sorry It's alright man. If you had to go you had to go. I do that a lot as well. Wikian13000 (talk) 14:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hoodie Hoodie I was about to change my ways & all I say is I hope everyone on would like me again that all & I wasn't causing trouble. Hoodie can you unbanned me please. Hoodie I'm not gonna Agure with anyone ever again I Like My Wiki 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC)GotanksI Like My Wiki 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hoodie I keep getting banned from chat for no reason & I didn't do anything. Hoodie I'm not gonna come back to chat if I getting banned by Vegito & Goten & I was being good & they on banning me I Like My Wiki 21:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC)GotanksI Like My Wiki 21:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wanted to ask you something Can we chat in pm somewhere not on this wiki I kind of feel like the bad guy here when I'm really not and I need to talk to you. Because people are only gonna cyber bully me here, and no its about something elese. uhmm... Uhmm hood is it possible to disable comments from articles?, if you can hood can ya delete the comments, link,If you want to. Sorry if this sounds weird or something I'm not too good with phrasing stuff, sorry about that. I think there deletable tho but maybe only on blogs, anyways what do you think i should do. Mike to be demoted. Mike broke a wikia wide rule by banning from chat for an event that occured on another wiki. This is classifide as abuse of power and demotion is minimum punishment. Blocked throughout Wikia requires Repetition of this violation. I suggest he stop before i report him. Leo Kazisaski Already have posted stuff on his wall. He ignored me. .................................................... Leo... We had a talk about yaoi and yuri and hentai and other images.. You're basically a hypocrite for not following YOUR, own rules. And plus I banned you here for 2 weeks because you were being innapopriate, on top of it you cussed x2. and it's useless to put the title Mike to be demoted and don't call me Mike.. You no longer have my respect as a friend at all, and be grateful, that you're unblocked and unbanned from your chat on your wiki.. And again, You were being innapopriate and you already had 2 strikes from before and you cussed said super testicle man linked photos, started a argument and you made 3 socks.. You deserve a 2 Week.. RKO (talk) 20:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Seems Mike is correct. Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 13:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) banned for no reason hey its me vanny i was banned for no reason and i will like to see if i can speak with you privately if that is ok You got banned for sock puppetry. Suck it, Have some RKO (talk) 20:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) you did not let me explain ok you did not let me explain and i gave you a chance to be mature and dsign the treaty Again, this time Mike is right. Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 13:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) HELP ME PLZ!!!! HELP!!!!! IAN HAS BLOCKED ME, Tre, Maro, And most of meh other staff members because i said super lemons on chat there. I made you an admin before hand but i can't unblock myself. He removed the the user right, ADMIN, To prevent us from unblocking ourselves. He doesn't know you're an admin yet so hurry before he blocks you. I'm counting on you buddy. Leo Kazisaski Chat Alright, I'm on chat. Powerful gohan (talk) 05:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Yes I really am. Read the main page! And sure- CertainlyNot • 'Talk • ' 16:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC)